


Conection Found

by TrashHuman



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHuman/pseuds/TrashHuman
Summary: You are in a very grumpy state, maybe he can help you to feel better?Kinda very NSFW, kinda a lot of strong language. And long. Not native English Speaker here.https://askheartman.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Heartman (Death Stranding)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Conection Found

You enter in Heartman’s lab as a derailed train, with hard steps and snorting as a raging rhinoceros, putting your stuffs in the floor, virtually throwing them and you step in the middle, with the hands in the waist. He just lift a little his eyes of his pad and he deny soft to himself. You looked pretty mad, tired, your semi military clothes and face covered with tar and dust.

\- What a bullshit!- You breathe.  
\- I’m happy to see you too, dear- He say, with a mild tired tone- What happen now?  
\- The fucking gun, again- You bark, throwing the long gun in the floor, seeing how the rug inflated to absorb the impact.  
\- Mmmmm- He look the gun, thinking- Same problem?  
\- Of course is the same problem, Heartman!- You walked towards him- If it would be a different one, I will be with the stupid engineer, not here!  
\- I figured it- He saw how you walked towards his chair- No, no, no! Stop right that, missy!  
\- What?- You look at him.  
\- You are covered with nasty tar… Don’t lay there! The last time I spend a entire hour cleaning it, so go and take a shower.  
\- Don’t be a pain in the ass… I’m tired!  
\- You will clean it later? No, so go and take a shower- He point the door- So maybe the hot water will also make you a little less annoying, come on.  
\- God!- You snorted, turning around- Fine! And don’t slap my ass again or I will cut your fucking hand.

He chuckle, stoping his hand before could slap you, and he just see you walk away. You was mad and he would not push your limits. After all, he know you well. Since some time, in fact. You was another regular Porter after the voidouts, so you knew him from bring him stuffs and boxes, but after the semi end of the Death Stranding, you become more frecuent. Even after the big problem with the end of the days was fixed, the BTs still show up around, not in so big quantity, but enough to be a serious problem. And you, having DOOMS and wanting something different than carry stuffs as a dogsbody, you choose become a Hunter and take down BTs with the new guns. Heartman was the expert who take the job in personalize each gun depending the skills and aptitudes of each Hunter, so you could know him a little better from there. 

He knew your moods. He knew that normally you was pretty nice, calm and sweet, but with your bad mood you could scare everyone with your sharp insults and your wishes to break bones. You was intense. But he also knew you other mood, after that time, when you enter to the lab to find him weak, with a huge scar in his chest and a new heart beating behind his ribs. He could see how you become in someone else, taking care of him as if was your family since ages, leaving all your other duties to a side to focus in him and his recovery. If he had some kind of affection towards you, that season being almost his nurse, end to confirm him. And that’s why he could not blame you now. You had problems with your new gun, since the day one, and you always back to him, with that mood, which sometimes was funny to him. You bark as a rabid dog and insult as a drunk truck driver, but you never hurt his feelings, much less put a hand over him. Pure noise. And you could never hurt him. You loved him, deeply, hardly, fervently, and in total secret, with all your mind, soul and body.   
Time ago you back to enter in his lab, with a more lightweight clothes, clean, but still a little mad. He look at you, your white shirt, your huge green cargo pants, your face of wanted to kill someone.

\- Better?- He ask you.  
\- I know you make me take a shower for the biological samples, nasty ass- You jump to the chair.  
\- And because I appreciate don’t have to clean your mess- He stand in your side.  
\- Lazy old man- You open more the shirt, exposing a little your chest- Come on, connect me.  
\- Hurried?   
\- No, I would love take a nap, but you are creepy… I don’t want to wake up with you standing in my side as a BT, again. I almost shit myself that time.  
\- Use my bed if you want- He shrug his shoulders.  
\- As if you can’t go there and stalk me too.   
\- All right- He take the wires hanging from the ceiling- You have the same problem?  
\- Again? Yes! I told you, that shit don’t work- You look at him- All the other Hunters are making fun of me because my stupid gun don’t recognize my stupid brain waves.  
\- It does, not fully, but it does- He gently put some some electrodes in your chest.  
\- Fuck! What the fuck you was doing? Digging in the snow? Your fingers feels like ice! Damn it, Heartman!- You shiver.  
\- No, I was putting your samples in the refrigerated centrifuge.  
\- Fucking warm them next time you touch me, asshole…  
\- You do it, princess- He smile, giving you his hands.  
\- Fuck you.

He chuckle, looking for the remain electrodes, the ones which was in some kind of semi helmet, to scan your neuronal activity. Before put it in your head, he take off his thin black gloves and breathe over his own hands, rubbing them, to make them warm. You loved his hands, and you loved that he was so attentive with you, even when you behave a little as shit with him.

He bend over you, to place the electrodes in your head, very close to your face, focused in place them in the right position. You could smell his soft, addictive masculine perfume that maked your knees weak, and his slightly open shirt let you see his healing chest. Softly he straighten and active the scans.

\- Well- He sigh- Now to wait the calibration…   
\- Mhm…  
\- What?- He look at you, seeing you a little serious.  
\- How are you?- You asked, softly, resting a hand over his heart- How is this one?  
Heartman smile, tender. That was the real you emerging from your bad mood, caring and worried, the one that he adored.   
\- I’m fine- He say, resting his own hand over yours- I get the surgery like five months ago, you don’t have to ask me all the time…  
\- I know… Just… Fuck you, I was being sweet, you re ruin my mood- You groan.  
\- Sorry- He laugh little.  
\- Whoever had that heart, was a cocky pretentious ass, you was not so prepotent with your small old piece of meat…- You try to take off the hand.  
\- Maybe I was- He hold your hand in his heart- But I was too lost in other things to really be like this.  
\- What a shame, I liked the old you- You joked.  
\- Excuse me?- He fake be ofended- I’m like a good wine, I get better with the pass of the time. Just wait, in 30 or 40 more years you will find me irresistible.  
You laugh, authentically. Only he could make you laugh like that, and he love it, it always make him laugh too.  
\- You are such an idiot- You laugh.   
\- Yeah, but you know another idiot so adorable as me? No, dear, I’m The Idiot- He laugh soft.  
\- Idiotman- You rub his chest.

Some minutes later, Heartman and you watched all your parameters displayed in the dark window. There was a mess of info and you would not understand a shit, if it was not because you saw these parameters, several times since you know him. That and because, in each time, he loved to translate each medical bullshit in something that you and others normal humans could understand. He loved to show off his brain.

\- Seems… normal?- You tried to sound as if you know something of that.  
\- Yeah… kinda- He read everything, fast- Your nutrients are a little low… Do you eat today?  
\- No, I was too busy in survive, thanks to that fucking gun…  
\- Mmmmm… But all is fine.  
\- I will leave your lab again, without know a shit about the gun thing?- You look at him.  
\- No, I will take advantage of this and I will use the new program- He move his hand in the air- A few days ago I get this new one, will translate your neuronal activity to show it more like a encephalogram, not as waves.  
\- Cool?  
\- It is cool, indeed.  
The window now showed your brain, in different colors, cutted in different pieces, so you could see your brain from several angles.  
\- Nasty- You smile- And cool.  
\- Mhm- He thought.  
\- What?- You look at him and the screen- What is wrong?  
\- Not… wrong… More like… disabled…  
\- What the fuck you mean?  
\- Well… You see that dark blue, almost black, place in the middle?- He make a circle with his hands- That should be at least green… Even yellow…  
\- Fuck! I’m sick? Is bad?   
\- You are fine, don’t worry- He saw your blood pressure getting a little more high- You don’t know what that means, right?  
\- You are the big brain here…  
\- The gun need a full working brain to detect the BTs, shoot, work… You have a… unused, blocked part… You need to make it work again.  
\- How? Surgery? Drugs?  
\- Not so complex…- He cough softly- Do you…? When was the last time you had an orgasm?  
\- A WHAT?!- You jump a little of the chair, with the face red as the blood in your veins.  
\- Dear, that place register and process the physical pleasure… Is almost off, so that means that you don’t have an orgasm since like a year… Is not healthy…  
\- How…?- Your voice sounded extra high pitch, so you cough- How the fuck you know that?!  
\- Is in there- He point the screen, as if nothing happen.  
\- Fuck- You cover your face.  
\- So…- He cough soft too, as he take off all the electrodes in your body- As soon you have an orgasm, your brain will be balanced again and the gun will finally work for you…  
\- G-great…  
\- I would like to confirm that your center of pleasure will be working fine after that, so… You want to go to my room and do it alone, or you want me to stay with you?  
\- What you mean with stay?!- You look at him, without hidding you high pitch again.  
\- I can help…- His voice turn more gently- Dear, I can read your biological processes… Your luteinizing hormone is increasing exponentially since you lay down…   
\- A-and? W-what that mean?  
\- Is a sexual hormone. You know what that mean… With that hormonal level, you should be feeling it in your body by now… So, since I don’t fully know if is because me… Do you want me to help you or not?  
\- B-but… N-now?  
\- Yes, now- He look at you- Come on, stand up.

You stand up, slowly, looking away, feeling your cheeks burning and the heart hitting your ribs, which get way worse when he take your hand and walk, leading you to his room. Part of you could not believe what he was doing, and another part of you start to lose the control. That brave wolf who bark to everyone was follow him, as a good trained dog.   
Your steps stop when you was very close to that big soft bed that you sometimes use to take a nap. Was not an unfamiliar place, but you never was there with these reasons. You startled when you feel his hand in your back. 

\- I will not hurt you, dear- He look at you, to your eyes in the floor- Just tell me stop, or no, and I will just leave you alone, in any moment… Do you want me here?  
You nod, softly, almost sure that you was asleep and living your biggest dream.  
\- Lay down- He say, rubbing more your back- And close you eyes.  
\- W-why?- You look at him finally, a little scared.  
\- Is a suggestion, to make you feel more comfortable, but you can look at me if you want.

You doubt a second, before move and lay down in his soft bed, face up, closing the eyes, hearing the drum of your heart in your ears and a dizzy air in your head. You could feel how he sitted close to you and rubbed softly the base of your neck, making you shiver. His hand caress slowly all the way down, barely touching between your breast, to caress more all your belly.

\- Breathe- He say, delicately- You are holding your breathe, relax…   
\- F-fuck you- You whisper under your breathe.

His soft hands feeled like if he was totally sure about what he was doing, what make you think that he was not doing it that fortuitously. Was not the first time that he had that idea in his mind. Your head shut down when you notice his hands unzipping parsimoniously your pants, as if he was making sure that you had the time to stop him in any moment. But you don’t say a word, you almost barely breathe, much less look at him.   
You could not see his eyes, studying your reactions, your breathing, much less how intensely he look at your body as he low your pants and underwear until your knees. 

\- Shaved?- He say, with a naughty voice.  
You gasp hard, a part of you wanting to cover yourself, but a biggest part of you screamed to stay still. If you lose that chance, maybe that will never happen again.  
\- So much prolixity and still… nothing?- He keep saying, in a cocky way- Is not a waste of… everything?  
\- Shut up- You shiver.

His soft gently hands caress slowly your hips and waist, squeezing soft your skin, almost as a massage, in all the way down for your thighs, and beside everything what was happening, it feels extremely pleasurable for you. Even after his stupid way to tease you verbally, he was doing it very caring and gently, almost reminding you who he was. 

Heartman noticed how you seems more comfortable, so he softly lay down next to you, in his left side, very close, with the chest leaned in your arm, his chin in your shoulder. You could feel his warm body, his sweet perfume, his soft hot breathing blowing in your skin, and your body get weaker. His hand was in your thigh, and slowly caress all your inner thigh, to caress gently and slow all long your pussy. The touch feels like an electric shock for all your body and you shudder, forcing you to try to not make any noise.

\- I’m doing this so you can enjoy it- He rub your pussy- You can stop me if you don’t want it, but if you don’t do it… Then really enjoy it…   
His fingers pass softly between your inner lips, very slowly, very easily. You knew that you was wet as an ocean, so you focus in try to not moan.  
\- Someone is lying here- He smile soft, kissing your shoulder- Or is you, or your wet body…   
The fingers play a little in your folders, getting you used to him, before travel until your clit, giving it a slow circular treatment.  
\- F-f-fuck- Your voice shake with a half moan.  
\- Good… But you keep hidding it… You are afraid that someone will listen to us? I never record our conversations, honey…   
\- I k-know…  
\- Then you are not fully agree… I will leave then…  
You could feel how his hand was leaving you, so you hold his wrist with an unusual speed, finally opening the eyes and looking at him. His face was so close, you get lost in his beautiful and peaceful blue eyes.  
\- P-please- You whisper almost inaudible.  
\- All right… But can you please stop to hide?- His hand back to your clit as he saw your eyes lost a little- See? This sweet body of yours need it…   
A couple of his fingers travel down, slowly, entering deep inside you. They feeled too good to just keep trying to hide it, so you let a nice loud moan leave your throat.   
\- God… Finally- He mumble.

The man move more closer, to start to kiss deeply your neck, his fingers moving slow and deep inside you. That ripped off more pleasurable moans from your body. He feeled entirely too good, his lips and tongue in your neck and jaw, his firm chest, his blessing hands.   
His movements slowly turning more faster and deeper, turning your moans more stronger and longer, until you hear him moan soft in your neck. For a second you doubt what you hear, but then you knew why: he was rubbing his hard crotch in your thigh, slow but firmly. You almost could not believe it. He was doing that, with you.   
Your right arm was pressed against his chest, so you turn your hand, placing it better, to cup his hard cock. He look at you, visibly astonished for your participation, and you could see his eyes getting a furiously lustful veil.   
His hips move slow and firmly against your hand, as his eyes looking yours, his fingers turning frantic, rubbing hard your walls.

\- Oh s-shit!- You roll your eyes as you moan- T-there!  
\- You always are so beautiful…- He groan, feeling your hips moving hard and fast against his hand- But now…? Damn it…  
\- D-don’t stop- You release his crotch to grab tight the sheets.  
\- I don’t…- His hand move fast, making sure to hit soft your clit with the thumb.  
\- F-fuckkk- You tense hard your body, feeling the climax bubbling inside you.  
\- Yes… I can feel your muscles… 

Heartman give more speed, just to see you tense more, arch your back and start to moan hard and long, several times, shivering, moving yourself, overcomed by waves of ecstasy, forcing him to follow you a little in the bed to not stop to rub your pussy.  
You stay finally still, breathing hard and fast, with long whimpers comming from your lips, sweaty, and the legs shivering soft.

\- Wao…- He look at you- That seems… intense… And so hot…  
He take off the fingers, slowly, looking your small tired eyes.   
\- You looks way more calm now- He suck softly his fingers.  
\- D-dont do that- You say with a dry throat.  
\- Why not? I help you to make this delicious hormones… How do you feel now, honey?

You could not stand him being so erotic and caring at the same time. He just ended to make you cum as you don’t do it since long time ago, with a huge boner, licking your cum from his fingers, and still he taked his time to make sure that you was okay. And you was not okay. You need it, really, completely.  
You take his shoulders, quickly, and push him against the bed. His eyes get even a little scared for a second, until he see how you take off completely your pants and underwear, swiftly, to firmly sit in his hips. You wanted to take him but you doubt for a second, remembering something very important: His heart. 

\- Damn it…- You groan, caressing his chest.  
\- What happen?- His hands caress long your thighs, looking how you stopped.  
\- Your heart… Is too soon for this…  
\- No, no, come on…- He get a impatient- I finally have you like this, don’t go now…  
\- I don’t want to hurt you, silly…  
\- I’m fine, I test it…  
\- What? How?  
\- Honey, with all the times that you come here… How you think that I can control myself? I burn alive each time you leave… So, don’t worry, I know that I can take it…  
\- Do you…?- You blush a little.  
\- Each time you leave me, yes… And in betweens, sometimes…  
\- I hate you! Why you don’t tell me?! Idiot!  
\- Stop to insult me and use that energy!   
\- I will fucking dry you off- You take off your shirt and bra.   
\- God… Yes…- He watch you before take off his glasses.

Quickly you unbutton his shirt, looking his torso, his scar. His condition had taken part of his physical state, he was soft, tender, gently, and you love it. Your hands caress all long his chest and belly, as you start to rub yourself over his pants. His soft groan, almost delicated, corresponded perfectly with his caring hands in your waist.   
You move a little, to take off his belt and unzip his pants, and low them together his boxers, looking him and his masculinity, hard and stiff as a post. He looked extremely beautiful. 

\- Shaved too?- You joked too- I was not the only naughty here…  
\- I like to be as neat as I can…  
\- And I thought that the nerd dude will have a small talent…- You smile, rubbing slow all long his cock- Not only your brain is big here…  
\- H-honey…- He swallow- Please?  
\- Yeah, I can’t wait neither…  
You hold it as you sit slowly over his cock, feeling it enter deep and easily inside you.  
\- Y-yes!- He groan soft- Fuck… finally…   
\- So… good…- You move soft the hips more against his, to bury it as much as you can.

Slowly and firmly you start to move, up and down over his pelvis, enjoying him, hearing his soft sensual moans which turn you on more each time, as his hands touched and rubbed as much as he can. But both of you were too needy to have a slow speed for too long.  
You bend over him, with your arms against the mattress, to each side of his head, moving your wet pussy more firmly and faster against his hips, as his hands move more your waist. 

\- Stop m-me if you feel that you can’t… Okay?- You looked deep his eyes- I w-would not get mad…  
\- I will not stop you… Even if I die… I need t-this- He moan as he take one of your cheeks.  
\- H-honey… You sound so f-fucking hot when you moan… 

His hand pass to your neck, pulling you more to kiss you deep and passionately. You groaned in his mouth, since his tongue feeled so good as the cock inside you. Both of you breake the kiss to could breathe and you move harder, looking his eyes.  
\- I love you…- He say, breathing fast, taking your both cheeks- I love you… So… much…  
\- I love you too… S-since long time ago…  
\- God… Come here…

His arms hug you tight, holding you against his chest, moving his hips fast and hard against you, slamming his cock inside you. You give a shaky long moan as you cuddle in his chest, hiding your face in his neck, feeling him malely firm. He could be very soft or a little hard, and your legs become weak for any of both. 

\- F-fuck babe!- You moan loud- Yes! You are so fucking good!  
\- S-shit… You are shaking… I love that!  
\- Fuck me more… P-please…- You whimper- I n-need you… 

You press your forehead in his shoulder, hugging him, hearing the wet sound of your bodies crashing each other, his hot panting turning his moans in soft whimpers, feeling his boiling sweaty body against your skin, as your own body start to shiver harder, desperated.   
Your moans get each time more longer, to become into very long howls of pleasure, your body shivering hard, the ecstasy hitting your head as never before. Heartman was trying hard to not cum before you, so hear your loud orgasm make him slam himself more against you, groaning, moaning, whimpering as if his soul was cutted in half, to slowly turn off his movements, with sporadics spasms taking control of his lower belly and legs.  
Both of you stay still, breathing hard and fast, tired and sweaty.

\- H-honey?- You pat barely his chest.  
\- I’m… fine…- He breathe exhausted, still hugging you tight.  
\- God…- You give a deep, long breath- I d-did not know that you was that good…  
\- Yeah?- He smile soft, caressing your back- Great then… I was worried to not meet your expectations.  
\- Fuck, why you are so sweet? 

You look his slightly reddened face and take his cheek, to could kiss long and softly his lips. His mouth was tempting, his kiss was addictive, and the soft sounds of pleasure that he give, make you want more, but deep inside your mind, you knew that a second round will be trully too much for his body.   
You move a little to his right side, to cuddle him better, hugging tight his waist and buring your face in his soft chest. Then you give a very long, peaceful sigh, with a huge satisfied smile in your face. His blue eyes looking at you, smiling so much as you do, touching and rubbing all long your back.

\- Do you mind that you check if my “center of pleasure will be working fine” after a nap?- Your thumb rub softly his skin.  
\- Oh… right… the gun…- He chuckle- Not even minimally… I want a nap too…   
\- What you will do if is still “off”?- You looked at him.  
\- I will “fix” it, so many times as you want- He smile and winked at you.

You laugh soft, hugging him more, being happy as never before. 

The End


End file.
